Waste receptacles or trash cans having pedal-operated lid opening mechanisms, such as lift rods, are known to experience issues in response to aggressive usage. For example, users may step on the pedal with a downward force in excess of a maximum force threshold of the pedal-lift rod assembly. In such cases, this aggressive usage may result in failure of the lift rod, the lid, or both. For example, the lid may become detached from the lift rod or break.